In selection of Research Subprojects for the CoE, Warren and Smalley selected projects that would address a diverse scope of rural health disparities in terms of demographic characteristics, geographical location, community vs. clinical populations, health outcomes, and level of prevention (e.g., secondary vs. tertiary). The significance of each individual project with regards to its population and outcome is detailed within the Research Sub